


Bet if You

by forks



Series: the Jets bets [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Bets, Winnipeg Jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forks/pseuds/forks
Summary: “Bet you get a goal tonight,” Patrik says.“Bet you get two,” Nikolaj immediately replies, without much thought.Patrik grimaces.





	Bet if You

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to continue this story (to include a certain kink led up to in the previous part), but inspiration was a bit lacking the past couple months. AND THEN. And then Nikolaj returned to the line up the other night, the game was awesome, and inspiration struck. I love this team.
> 
> (This can probably be read as a one-shot, if you so wish, and don't want to read about how they established their relationship.)

“Bet you get a goal tonight,” Patrik says.

“Bet you get two,” Nikolaj immediately replies, without much thought.

Patrik grimaces.

Nikolaj almost feels bad about it, but then he decidedly doesn’t. Patrik, snake-bitten on goals for weeks now, needs his confidence back.

It’s been a tough couple of months.

Tough on Nikolaj for being out of the line up with injury. He’s hated it, watching this strong, talented team he loves struggle at times. Right now, going into the Vegas game, it’s at the worst he’s seen in seasons. 

But he’s back tonight, a late decision after he talked his way into it with Coach Maurice, and he is fucking thrilled. He’s playing hockey again, and everything feels right.

Mostly right.

It’s been tough on Patrik, too. Patrik, with his sad puppy eyes and an air of moodiness to his mouth, in place of his laser stare and cocky tilt to his lips. Patrik, bleeding frustration regarding why the puck just won’t go in the net where it belongs.

Nikolaj has done his best to be there, to be positive, to be supportive, just as Patrik has for him to get through this injury, but still, it’s never easy. Not this. Some creativity needs to be involved.

Desperate times. Old habits die hard.

“This is my bet, and I’m sticking to it,” Nikolaj confirms. 

Patrik scoffs. “Probably not the best idea.”

“You brought it up,” Nikolaj points out. That means something. That means Patrik, too, is floundering for a new way to get out of this slump. Old habits. 

Nikolaj looks around the coffee shop they’re sitting in. He can’t remember which of the massive Vegas hotels they strolled in to, Nikolaj sticking to Patrik’s side instead of wandering off with the other of-age teammates that are actually allowed onto the casino floor. Patrik can’t yet, at least not the gambling or drinking bits. Nikolaj is actually on a road trip, finally, but instead of partaking in some various (mild) sins of Vegas, he’s in a coffee shop trying to make his boyfriend smile.

The thought alone makes Nikolaj smile too. Boyfriend. As private as a word it is right now, it’s a word—no, a sense of _being_ —that makes up so much of his life, like hockey or Denmark. _Patrik_.

“So,” Nikolaj says. He leans in across the table, closer, and Patrik is drawn to him, doing the same. “If you win this bet? If I get a goal? What do you want?” He licks his lips, Patrik’s eyes following the tip of his tongue.

Then they sweep around the coffee shop, just as Nikolaj’s had, making sure no one is paying attention to them. In the desert city that never shuts down, crammed full of people and bright lights and a surprising number of hockey fans from both teams, they’ve somehow managed to find a little bubble of their own, if only for a few minutes.

“I want to do it in the morning,” Patrik says. It’s quiet but clear, private but unabashed. “After I spend the night with you.”

Nikolaj’s eyebrows rise. They’ve made rules about this relationship, how to navigate it amongst their responsibilities and the team, and keep it from the public eye, and one was to not spend time together, like that, while on the road. Despite how it all started in the first place. Now, they keep it at home. 

They both agreed, and though not easy, they’d been able to stick to it. At least, for the short time after the relationship began and before Nikolaj’s injury, because then the rule became moot, the two of them no longer on road trips together.

But then again, here they are.

“Is that a good idea?” Nikolaj asks.

“As good as betting I’ll get two goals,” Patrik says dryly.

Nikolaj ignores the little self-pity party. “Our plane leaves early for Arizona.”

“Not that early. Plus—” Patrik smiles serenely “—I sleep better with you anyway, so it’s no problem setting the alarm half an hour earlier. Don’t worry. We’ll get off and we’ll make bus call.”

He makes a good point.

“Fine,” Nikolaj says. “I agree with that. And when I win the bet—” Patrik hides his sarcastic scowl by taking a sip of his decaf coffee “—then we’re going to do that thing I want to do. I want you to do. To me. The one we talked about.”

Patrik freezes, the cup halfway back down to the table. It shakes a little in his hand and Nikolaj smirks. Patrik coughs and puts the cup down, and folds his hands in his lap. Nikolaj laughs and grins brightly.

“Not fair,” Patrik says. “Bringing it up when I can’t—” His eyes go dark. “Do that to you right now.”

“Well,” Nikolaj says, “guess you’ll have to score two goals. Then you can tonight.”

Patrik doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and Nikolaj wonders if he maybe stepped over the line. Pushed too hard, expected too much.

“I’m up for the challenge,” Patrik says.

“I bet you are,” Nikolaj says with a grin. Patrik rolls his eyes. “Come on,” Nikolaj says, pushing his empty cup of decaf away. “We should get back to our rooms for our naps. We have a game to play tonight.”

“Game to play, goals to score, bets to win.” Patrik stands up and offers Nikolaj a soft smile. “Let’s do this.”

 

**

 

Nikolaj scores his goal fifty-six seconds into the first period.

He nearly slips onto his ass but he keeps to his feet and cellies behind the net, and throws his arms around the first teammate he nearly runs into. Kulikov smiles wide as he reciprocates, and then Nikolaj is mobbed by the rest of the guys on the ice, all whooping with excitement. 

He can’t keep his smile down as he flies by the bench, everyone ecstatic for him. Patrik’s face is open and happy and knowing.

It takes a few minutes before Nikolaj and Patrik are anywhere near each other on the bench, and when they are, it’s with Patrik leaning back and putting an arm behind Kyle to tap Nikolaj’s shoulder.

“Told you,” Patrik says when Nikolaj looks over. 

“I know, I know,” Nikolaj says, but he’s grinning. “You win.” It’s not like Nikolaj minds getting morning sex while on the road for this.

A line change comes up and Nikolaj is gone before Patrik can say anything else. They have plenty of time to discuss this later.

 

**

 

The thing is, there’s still a full fifty-nine minutes left in the game after Nikolaj’s goal, and there’s another bet in play.

On a power play in the second, Patrik finally— _finally_ —scores, ending his fifteen game draught. Nikolaj doesn’t think he’s ever leapt up off the bench and into the air as high as he did for that goal.

“Game’s not over,” Nikolaj says to him during intermission with a bright , encouraging smile. 

Patrik smiles in return and doesn’t say anything, as if not to jinx himself, but bumps Nikolaj’s fist.

 

**

 

Patrik scores on another power play in the third.

 

**

 

“We both win,” Nikolaj says in the locker room after the game.

“We’re really bad at this betting thing,” Patrik says.

“Really bad,” Nikolaj says, “or really good?”

“Yes,” Patrik answers.

Nikolaj laughs and heads towards the showers. “Later,” he says, and trusts Patrik knows exactly what he means.

 

**

 

There’s a knock on Nikolaj’s hotel room door and he’s not surprised as he opens it. Patrik comes in, still wearing his suit, sans tie, carrying a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a change of briefs.

Nikolaj grins. “You didn’t even change first?”

“What’s the point?” Patrik shrugs. “I’d just be getting undressed again anyway.”

“Not at all suspicious,” Nikolaj says, shrugging off his suit jacket. He hasn’t changed yet either—clearly he and Patrik were on the same train of thought. He wanted to wait for Patrik before he got naked.

“Everyone is back in the casinos,” Patrik grumbles, being the only one on the team who has yet to hit his twenty-first birthday. It may or may not be a chip on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Nikolaj says happily. “You’re stuck with me, then.”

There’s a subtle shift in Patrik’s posture. His shoulders relax and his eyes soften. The corner of his mouth tugs up.

“I missed you,” he says.

Nikolaj laughs. “I’ve been here the whole time.” He has been. Maybe not on the active roster or on the ice or any road trips, but he’s been around the team. Working out. Observing practices. Hanging out in their homes.

Playing video games on Patrik’s couch. Going on secret dates. Spending nights in his bed.

Patrik reaches out to Nikolaj, and Nikolaj huffs out a sudden breath as Patrik draws him in tight. Patrik’s shoulders curl down and his arms go around Nikolaj, as if wrapping him in a cocoon, and holds him so, so close. 

“I’ve missed this, though.” Patrik’s warm, quiet breath is spoken against Nikolaj’s neck. 

Nikolaj knows what he means. Hockey. Hockey together. “I know. Me too.”

“You always have to play in games with me. No missing a single game more.”

It’s an impossible pact to make, they have no control over that. Nikolaj leans his temple against the side of Patrik’s head, still buried close to his neck. 

“That can’t happen,” Nikolaj tells him, good-naturedly. “I’m not Finnish.”

“Fine,” he admits begrudgingly. “Not international team games.” His arms tighten around Nikolaj. “But all other times. Always and forever.”

“Patrik.” Nikolaj lets his fingers trail over Patrik’s shoulders, then he starts unbuttoning Patrik’s shirt. “Your play doesn’t depend on me. We don’t even play on the same line often anymore.”

“So?” Patrik leans back enough that he can mirror Nikolaj, his fingers deftly tugging at Nikolaj’s tie, then moving down to his shirt buttons. He’s still curled over, and he rests his forehead against Nikolaj’s. “You make me better.”

Something twists in Nikolaj’s chest, but he chuckles and shakes his head slightly. “I don’t do anything for your hockey.” He tilts his head back enough he can look Patrik in the eyes. “It’s all in your head. You’re a great hockey player without me.”

Patrik doesn’t look like he believes that, exactly, but at least he doesn’t deny it. He kisses Nikolaj’s forehead. Without looking back down, he says into the air above Nikolaj’s head, “Not just that. You just... make me better. In all the ways.”

Nikolaj doesn’t think they’re just talking about hockey anymore, and warmth and desire infuses every vein in his body. “ _Patrik_.”

Nikolaj brushes his knuckles on the underside of Patrik’s chin, over the stubble that he’s growing there—possibly believing growing out a beard again like last season will help with the goals. He hasn’t said either way, but Nikolaj knows hockey superstitions. He uses his thumb to lightly press down on Patrik’s chin, getting his head to tilt back down.

He kisses Patrik soundly. He’s not sure he’d be able to put into English words just what he wants to say right now, so he doesn’t worry about it. He pours it into his kiss, into his touches, and trusts Patrik will understand.

In general, Patrik isn’t particularly emotional, choosing to keep most of it close to his chest, and he’s not particularly clingy, physically, either. But there’s something in it tonight, the way he’s holding Nikolaj close, deepening their kisses, saying those things.

“Let me do it,” Patrik finally says, voice sounding huskier than usual. “For you. Let me... start this thing you want. We’ll take the first step, tonight.”

“Patrik.” It’s like Nikolaj doesn’t know any other words. Just _Patrik_. That’s everything, right now, that what’s always right with the world.

“Please.” Then Patrik pulls back and smirks. “I did win the bet.”

“Yeah. And you get your winnings in the morning,” Nikolaj retorts immediately. 

“I find it rewarding to give you what you want,” Patrik says, open and true.

Nikolaj sighs contently, because there is no arguing that. Not that he’d ever want to. It’s like Patrik gets off on spoiling Nikolaj in bed, and he’d never want to deny either of them that. He kisses Patrik, soft. “I know.”

“You do want this, right?” Patrik brushes his fingertips over Nikolaj’s neck, ever so lightly. It’s not a tease, it’s asking for permission.

Nikolaj nods. “I trust you.” It’s not the first time he’s thought that. It’s not the first time _today_ he has, but it’s true. This is a big thing to want, a huge responsibility to put on Patrik, but there’s never been anyone else Nikolaj has even thought of asking. Of trusting.

Patrik nods, like he knows. He should, by now. He quickly divests them both of clothes, stripping them down until Nikolaj is completely naked and Patrik is in nothing but his boxers. He prefers it that way, when he focuses on Nikolaj. It’s so fucking hot.

Nikolaj makes for the bed, but Patrik grabs him by the wrist and tugs him back, and then pushes him against the door.

“What?”

“Here,” Patrik says.

“But...” Nikolaj knows that sometimes Patrik has aversions to beds, that he likes to shake it up a little, but this. This...

“You might be heard?” Patrik smirks challengingly. “Guess you’ll have to be quiet.”

A small groan starts to escape Nikolaj’s but then he bites it back, teeth digging into his bottom lip as if that’ll stop it. 

“Good,” Patrik whispers. He steps close, so close, his hand trailing over Nikolaj’s bare chest, then down, down, down. He cups Nikolaj’s balls, fondling them lightly, rolling them in his hand. Nikolaj’s head thumps back hard against the door. 

They both freeze, stare at each other, and then Nikolaj giggles. 

“Shhh,” Patrik admonishes, but he’s grinning too. 

“You sure about this?” Nikolaj says. “Think we can be quiet enough to not get caught?”

“I trust you,” Patrik says. “Just try for me.” 

Nikolaj grins at him fondly, but he nods. “Okay, okay.” He starfishes himself back against the door, arms out and fingernails pressing into the paint on either side of it, legs spread and heals backed up against the frame. “Go at it.”

“Sexy,” Patrik says dryly, but he does press close. And then he starts kissing Nikolaj’s neck, dragging his lips down it, and takes Nikolaj’s cock gently in hand. And _oh_. That definitely shuts Nikolaj up, as he rolls his head to the side to give Patrik better access. They’ve only been doing this for a few months, but Patrik has already become a master at knowing exactly what Nikolaj likes. What he needs. What gets him hot and flustered so very easily.

He groans lightly as Patrik nips at his neck while stroking his cock more firmly.

“Shh,” Patrik says again, quieter but firmer. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Nikolaj whispers. He leans his head back against the door, gently this time, looking up at the ceiling because looking at Patrik is dangerous.

He gasps when Patrik’s big hand comes up to his neck. He places it lightly on Nikolaj’s neck. Nikolaj’s entire body tenses up in anticipation.

“Okay?” Patrik asks.

Nikolaj nods, almost frantically. “Yes, yes. Please.”

Patrik puts a little more pressure on Nikolaj’s neck. He can feel it when he swallows, the way his Adam’s apple presses. All Nikolaj’s blood starts heading south, and he’s never felt so hard in his life.

Patrik presses a little harder, strokes his cock rougher. A low whine escapes from Nikolaj but he cuts it off, his hips bucking with the pent up energy instead.

“So good for me.” Patrik rewards him with a kiss.

It goes on this way. Patrik strokes Nikolaj’s cock firmly, alternating it with little squeezes of his neck, the lightest of pressure but enough. Patrik knows what Nikolaj really wants, someday, the danger and risk behind it. Maybe they’ll get there, maybe they won’t, but Patrik is amazing to even give Nikolaj this much.

It always feels like Patrik can suck the air right out of Nikolaj, leaving him warm and breathless and wanting, without even trying. This is different, and this is amazing. Patrik’s still doing that, but he’s making it so much harder on Nikolaj to try and gain it back. His vision starts to blur on the edges, and everything feels lighter, more floaty. Like he’s not really here, in his body, and about to be carried away forever.

He takes in a ragged breath, as difficult as it is with the way Patrik’s fingertips press perfectly around his neck. He gasps out, “Pate, I need—”

Patrik’s hand retreats instantly.

Nikolaj fumbles to catch it in his own. “No, no, wait.” He brings Patrik’s hand back up to his face. Patrik just cups his cheek, runs a thumb over Nikolaj’s beard. Nikolaj closes his eyes, soaks up the feeling of it through touch.

“So good, so good, it’s great, it’s—” Nikolaj loses his English, instead spewing out Danish, telling Patrik how much he loves this, maybe loves him, it’s all perfect, Patrik is amazing, this is amazing, Nikolaj wants it all.

Nikolaj cracks open his eyes again, blinks once, twice, three times to get rid of the fuzziness. Patrik’s hard in his briefs but it’s like he doesn’t even notice, instead leaning in close and staring intently at Nikolaj.

“Nik,” Patrik says. He kisses the apple of Nikolaj’s cheek, right above his beard. “Tell me what you need. Tell me so I understand.”

“Sorry,” Nikolaj whispers but Patrik brushes it off with a shake of his head.

“It’s okay. Just tell me.” 

“Please let me come,” Nikolaj says, voice raspy. “I want it like this, but I need to. Please. I can’t, much longer, I need—”

“I got you. I’ll get you there.”

“Thank you,” Nikolaj says with relief. He gasps again when Patrik’s hand goes back to his neck, pressing firm but with so much care. 

Patrik jerks him off with more urgency now, trying to get Nikolaj there faster. He presses against his neck, slowing the air supply, making it harder to take it in but not cutting it off completely. Nikolaj is electrified.

Then Patrik leans close to Nikolaj’s ear and starts whispering. “Next time, I’ll lay you out on the bed. Maybe I’ll sit on your chest, choke you with my cock.” Nikolaj’s body spasms, then goes taut, like the string of a bow, ready to shoot. He’s so, so close. “You’d like that?”

“Yes, yes, God, yes,” Nikolaj breathes out with delicious difficulty.

“Maybe I’ll fuck you with a dildo first. Leave it in, let it vibrate. _Then_ shove my cock down your throat. Squeeze your neck, make you take it both—”

Nikolaj cries out, way too loud, and his vision whites out as he comes.

“I got you, I got you.” Patrik strokes him through it. Nikolaj feels light and floaty, but heavy at the same time. Standing up is too much work and gravity starts to pull on him. He wobbles to the side, but Patrik’s strong arms easily slip around him. He holds Nikolaj’s close, like earlier, standing there cocooned around him. This time, Nikolaj slumps against him. He laughs nearly soundlessly, with tiny ragged breaths, against the warmth of Patrik’s chest. He kisses the closest patch of skin, wanting touch, but his arms limp and hanging at his sides. 

“You okay, Nik?” Patrik keeps one arm steady around Nikolaj, but leans back to look carefully at him. He runs a hand over Nikolaj’s head, then tugs lightly at the point of his beard. “Nikolaj?”

“So fucking good,” Nikolaj slurs. He feels like a jellyfish, all loose limbs and no spine to hold him up. He slumps a little more.

“Okay, to the bed.” Patrik doesn’t pick him up bridal-style, but he does urge Nikolaj to the bed, helping him onto it carefully.

There’s a sound in the hallway, and Nikolaj can hear loud, happy voices. He’s pretty sure they’re his teammates—Adam and Brandon, maybe—and then it disappears as quickly as it came.

Nikolaj giggles. 

“What’s so funny?” Patrik asks, hovering over him, one hand on the mattress beside his head.

“They didn’t hear us,” Nikolaj hisses, still keeping quiet. Or trying too. “They just missed the best show in Vegas. Bad luck for them.”

“Lucky for us.” Patrik moves, as if to push himself up, but Nikolaj grabs his arm.

“Show’s not over.” He looks pointedly between them, where Patrik’s still hard in his briefs. 

“It’s okay, this is—are you okay? It was a lot, we don’t have to—”

Nikolaj makes a dismissive noise, and finds the energy to pull him down. In his surprise, the full weight of Patrik lands on him, and he _oompfs_ as the air is pushed out of him.

Man, if he hadn’t just come, that would’ve been a huge turn on.

“Nik—” 

Nikolaj cuts him off with a kiss. He does rearrange them so that they’re on their sides, and Nikolaj can work on getting his breath back. Although, he kisses Patrik, over and over and over, so it's a fruitless attempt.

“Thank you,” he says breathlessly between kisses. “Thank you, thank you.”

Patrik groans and gives in, pulling Nikolaj on top of him, running his hands up and down Nikolaj’s bare back. Nikolaj gyrates his hips, rubbing against Patrik’s hard cock. The briefs material feels rough on his sensitive, soft cock, but he doesn’t care. He knows Patrik likes it this way too, getting off only once Nikolaj has. 

Patrik gets worked up, throwing his head back against the pillow with a groan, so Nikolaj sticks his hand into Patrik’s briefs and jerks him off until he groans again and comes.

They lay together, limbs tangled and chests heaving, trying to gain back their breath. It’s quiet and peaceful.

“We need to get to sleep,” Patrik eventually says. “Have to get up early tomorrow.”

Nikolaj snorts and playfully nips at his collarbone. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“We should wash up first.” Patrik is big on that. He has no problem making a mess, but he needs cleanliness before sleep. 

“Yup.” Nikolaj doesn’t make a move to get up though.

Patrik cups Nikolaj’s cheek and tilts his head up. His eyes roam over Nikolaj’s face, and his neck, as if looking for something. “You’re okay? For real?”

“You already asked that.” Nikolaj nips at his thumb. “I’m good. Promise. So, so good.”

“I’m still going to keep an eye on you. Make sure you stay okay.” There’s finality in Patrik’s tone.

Nikolaj just grins at him. “I know.” He kisses Patrik, then pushes up, getting out of bed. “Come on. Wash up. Sleep.” He stops at the window and looks outside, the Strip still bright and sparkly. “You know, I really like Vegas.”

Patrik mumbles something about stupid casinos as he walks past Nikolaj to the bathroom. Nikolaj laughs.

After they wash up, they go to bed, curled around each other.

 

**

 

Nikolaj wakes Patrik up with a morning blowjob.

“Okay,” Patrik says, breathless, as Nikolaj deep-throats him. “I guess Vegas isn’t so bad.”

They make bus call. Barely.


End file.
